Once in your Life
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Prequel to Hotel Transylavania, this fanfiction entails how Jonathan learned about the Lady Lableu and what started his interest in traveling to Transylvania. Where he will discover more than he bargained for.


**When I saw the scene about Johnny talking about Martha in Hotel Transylvania, I felt the film makers should have elaborated more on that part. So, that inspired me to create this story. I hope people will enjoy this story. I original had this done a while ago but because of converting my laptop, I had to erase the chapter I had. But, I decided to remake the chapter. I still hope you will enjoy this chapter though. Also, I am not sure if I am saying the lady in blue right, so I hope you guys forgive for butchering it up. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania. Also, I don't own Yoda. It is Yoda that owns me. Yes, I totally went there.

_Chapter 1: One Unusual Day_

Being around the world had its benefits. Johnny smiled as he was on the plane almost to another destination of seeing the world. It became a bit crowded in his family and he had left to at least do something with his life, instead of being sheltered in his own parent's house.

Johnny had been to some exciting places like France, Hawaii, London, Japan, and other places; people dream about going to. Johnny was excited as he wanted to see what the world had to offer him.

Johnny landed on his next destination as it was a village. Unlike the other places he had been too, it seemed very old fashion. As if the town withstood the test of time. Jonathan looked around smiling at places that appeared gloomy or dark. Johnny kept imitating every face to get a laugh.

Jonathan was amazed at the sight as he was suddenly confronted by an unknown man, who looked more nervous than a raccoon being spotted by a human.

"Beware the woods" the man said

"Why" Jonathan chuckled a little

"Beware monsters that lurks in the dark, they will find you and eat your soul" He squealed out

"Ok" Jonathan said pretending to believe him as he started to walk quickly seeing a large entrance into the woods. He saw an old woman walking towards him.

"Why hello there" He smiled at her "are you lost?"

The old woman jump up looking at him face to face; as she started to crawl around Jonathan making him laugh.

"Hey, stop that. Ha ha ha" he laughed as the woman plucked a hair off his head tasting it.

"Ewww, umm can I ask what you are doing" Jonathan asked as the old woman pulled out a world map as Jonathan shrieked

"Hey, give that back" Jonathan said chasing her in the forest.

There were two reasons why Jonathan couldn't catch up to the old woman. One: she was running and jumping at a speed that would rival Yoda, from Star Wars. Two: Jonathan was carrying his bag which was the biggest bag, anyone has ever seen and he had packed everything he had into the bag

**(A/N I mean seriously, what does he have in that bag? I am pretty sure, in real life; someone's back would break if they were carrying a bag like that. Or the bag would explode. Sorry, getting back to the story)**

Jonathan didn't know where she went. She disappeared into the trees as he looked around wondering where she could be. As Jonathan went deeper into the forest, he smelt something was badly burnt as he looked around. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it was awfully close.

Jonathan smiled as he found his map. He went to pick it up as he found a burnt building as he looked around seeing people inside as a tour was underway. He suddenly saw a young lady smiling.

"You must be the last guy huh" she smiled "You will fall behind"

"Ummm, What" Jonathan question

"The tour is under way. You need to join the other" she said

"Umm, do you mind telling me what this place is" Jonathan questioned again being dragged by her.

"You will find out soon" She smiled bring him in the building. "This is the place where the lady la bleu use to live"

"The lady in what" Jonathan asked

"The lady in blue" she smiled pushing Jonathan in the house as he looked inside and walked towards a tour guide

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. What do you think? Review and give me your thoughts. This story may be very short. This is just a prequel to Hotel Transylvania. Next chapter will be about Jonathan learning about Martha. Possibility to a new destination. **


End file.
